


[Podfic of] Ragdoll

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Zai42.Author's summary: Daisy makes good.Podfic length: 00:11:47
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449695) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



> This work by Zai42 is part two in a series about Daisy and Jon. I think you should be ok if you listen out of context, but in case you do want more context, the first fic ("Dollhouse") can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931478.
> 
> Thank you Zai42, for having blanket permission to record your work!

Podfic length - 00:11:47

File size: 10.2 MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wifVQpGpaakFt-ma1IM9YqMJYkrhzoJE/view?usp=drivesdk).


End file.
